Digno de un deseo
by Raru541
Summary: One-shot dedicado al cumpleaños de Asahina Ukyo. (03/12) 【No necesito pedir un deseo... con tenerte a ti, es lo único que necesito.〗


**Digno de un deseo.**

 _La castaña despertó al escuchar su alarma de todos los días._

 _Eran las 8:00 am.  
Era Sábado. _

_Podría considerarse un día normal y corriente._

— Me gustaría dormir un poco más… — _Rodaba por la cama mientras que bostezaba por tercera vez._ — No debí estar jugando aquel juego que me regalo Natsume hasta la madrugada.

 _Sin muchos ánimos, esta se levanto, dejo aún lado la sabana que cubrió su cuerpo la noche anterior, y empezó a caminar hasta notar algo extraño en su calendario._

 _El tres de diciembre estaba señalado en un círculo._

— Tres de diciembre… ¿por qué marque ese día?

 _Comenzó a pensar la razón por la cual lo había marcado._

 _Y es cuando entonces, empezó el caos._

— ¡Es el cumpleaños de Ukyo-san!

 _La castaña corre por toda la habitación, para luego tomar ropa e ir al baño para arreglarse._

 _Se suponía que tenía un plan "muy elaborado" de cómo festejaría al rubio, pero gracias al videojuego, olvido todo por completo._

 _Usando como vestimenta lo primero que vio, teniendo arreglado el cabello como siempre, corrió hasta llegar al elevador._

 _Cuando llego, al abrirse las puertas, se encontró con el que menos esperaba encontrarse._

— ¡Ema! Buenos días. — _Sonríe de una manera muy gentil._ — Estaba a punto de ir a tu habitación.

— ¡U-Ukyo-san! B-Buenos días… — _Comienza a tartamudear._ — ¿P-Para qué iba a ir a mi habitación?

 _Más no pudo sentirse nerviosa cuando noto que su hermano mayor lo miraba fijamente al rostro, como si esperara algo de ella de una manera "pasiva-agresiva"._

— ¿S-Sucede algo?

 _La castaña ya sabía lo que trataba de decirle el rubio, pero trataría cambiar el tema para que el rubio no se diese cuenta que ella no tendría nada que darle. Aunque el rubio es inteligente, y si viese la actitud de la castaña de esa manera tan extraña, notaría enseguida el por qué esta así._

— Te veo algo nerviosa, ¿pasa algo? — _Pone una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de la castaña._

— ¿Qué haremos para desayunar? — _Aleja la mano que había puesto el rubio en su hombro._

 _Fue algo arriesgado cambiar de tema tan abruptamente, pero no tenía otra opción._

— Ah… — _Sigue sorprendido que haya cambiado el tema tan pronto y por lo brusca que fue con él._ — Pensaba hacer algo simple, comosopa de miso, arroz blanco, pescado a la parrilla y algún encurtido.

— Me parece perfecto, ¡vamos!

 _La joven aprieta uno de los botones del elevador; este los llevaría al quinto piso de la residencia._

 _El mayor mira cuidadosamente a su hermana menor, ese comportamiento que estaba teniendo en ese momento, no era normal, su hermana tenía algo, y tenía que descubrirlo._

 _El había hecho una promesa, si ella no corresponde sus sentimientos, seguiría protegiéndola de todo aquello que le haga daño, sin importar todo lo que tenga que arriesgar. Tal vez no sea la persona que ella ame, pero, aún así, el desea protegerla y quererla hasta el último día de su vida._

 _Al haber pasado por un pequeño momento a solas sin hablar entre ellos, la puerta del elevador se abre y la joven apresura el paso para llegar antes que su hermano a la cocina._

 _Tenía que preparar el desayuno lo más rápido posible, desayunar deprisa, y salir corriendo al centro comercial para comprar el regalo y un delicioso pastel a su hermano._

 _Estando ya en la cocina los dos, empezaron los preparativos para el desayuno._

 _El rubio noto que su amada hermana preparaba la comida con prisa y sin cuidado, hubo algunas ocasiones en las cuales ella se quemaba con el aceite o partía las cosas de una manera incorrecta._

— ¿Te ayudo? — _El rubio toma de la mano a la castaña que sostenía el cuchillo._ — No estás cortando el pescado como te había enseñado. Tal vez tendré que enseñarte nuevamente como es que se corta…

 _Antes de que pudiese hacer algo más, la joven se alejo un poco del cuerpo del mayor._

— ¡N-No necesito ayuda, y-yo puedo!

— _Suspira._ — Esta bien, sólo te diré que si deseas ayuda, me dices.

 _La voz del mayor se escuchaba algo fría, como si estuviese enfadado por su comportamiento._

 _Disculpas internas resonaban en la cabeza de la castaña, no deseaba tratar así a su hermano mayor, pero debía seguir con ese comportamiento para que no sospechara nada de la sorpresa que desea darle._

 _Terminando de comer el desayuno, la joven se levanta de su asiento con intensiones de irse enseguida._

— ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? — _El segundo hijo mayor toma de la muñeca a la joven; esto hace que alguna que otra mirada molesta le observe._

— Ah… yo… voy al centro comercial. — _Trata de soltarse del rubio._

— ¿Para?

— _Pensaba en una buena escusa._ — Necesito comprar algunas cosas con urgencia, perdona si no puedo ayudarle en lavar todo lo que fue usado en el desayuno.

— No te preocupes, ve con cuidado.

 _Su voz ahora era más amable, pero todavía seguía ese tono molesto._

 _La castaña se despide de sus hermanos y sale corriendo para ir rápidamente al centro comercial._

 _Estando ya en el lugar indicado, busco por todas las tiendas de este lugar para un regalo perfecto._

 _Pero, ¿qué debía regalarle?_

 _¿Una corbata?  
¿Una agenda?  
¿Una nueva licuadora?  
¿Un kit de cuchillos? _

_Todas esas cosas eran buenas, pero no tenía el suficiente dinero para comprar todo eso, así que decidió sólo comprarle la corbata y la agenda… si no hubiese gastado casi todo su dinero en mangas y videojuegos, le hubiese comprado todo eso que necesita su hermano._

 _Ahora, debía envolver lo que compro. Fue envuelto en una caja color borgoña y encima, un moño gris._

 _Y por último, un pastel individual.  
La castaña sabía muy bien que el mayor no acostumbraba a comer cosas dulces, pero el pastel no puede faltar en un cumpleaños, sería como si una persona quisiese hacerse tacos sin las tortillas… es una mal ejemplo, pero debe entenderse lo que se trata de decir._

 _Ya teniendo todo lo que deseaba comprar en sus manos, suspiro de alivio al ver en su celular la hora y conocer que no había tardado demasiado en comprar las cosas. Ya podía caminar con normalidad y no estar corriendo de un lado a otro; la gente ya la estaba viendo de una manera extraña._

 _Cuando caminaba al rumbo donde está la salida del centro comercial, choca contra una persona, casi se cae el pastel de sus manos, pero por suerte, lo tenía bien sujetado y no cayó al suelo._

— Disculpe, no la vi, ¿esta bien?

 _¿Acaso Dios la odiaba?_

 _Esa voz que había escuchado, era de alguien muy familiar, literalmente, porque era una persona de su familia._

— Ukyo-san…

— ¡Ema! No esperaba verte por aquí. Perdóname, casi hago que todo lo que tenías en tus manos, cayera al suelo.

— No te preocupes, estaba algo distraída, por suerte, nada fue estropeado…. Pero… Ukyo-san… — _La castaña observa a su hermano de una manera "intrigante"._ — Le había comentado que estaría en el centro comercial… ¿estaba siguiéndome?

— N-No es eso, pensaba comprar algunas cosas que faltan en la cocina, apenas voy llegando.

 _Si la castaña era mala tratando de mentir, más el rubio, que se notaba rápidamente su nerviosismo._

— Bueno, yo ya compre todo lo que tenía que comprar, así que regresare a la residencia.

— ¡Espera!

 _El mayor se pone enfrente de la joven para que esta no de un paso más al frente._

— ¿Para quién es todo esto? — _Señala el regalo y el pastel._ — Es para… — _Comenzó a sonreír al pensar que todo eso sería para él._

— Para un amigo, hoy cumple años y…

 _No termino de hablar al ver la mirada triste de su hermano.  
Esa mirada… rompía su corazón. _

— Oh… ya veo… no te entretengo más, nos vemos luego.

 _El rubio baja la mirada y se hace un lado para que pase su hermana._

Este estaba totalmente destrozado, su hermana menor había olvidado su cumpleaños, pero si recordó el de un amigo.

No podía reprocharle, total, no tenía derecho en hacerlo, sería algo muy infantil hacerlo. Pero tenía una leve esperanza de que esta le tuviese por lo menos, un presente, aunque sea pequeño; él lo hubiese tomado como el mejor regalo que le han dado, lo hubiera atesorado por siempre.

 _Comenzó a caminar para ir a los locales a comprar lo que necesitaba en la cocina, aunque, realmente no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo._

 _La castaña sólo dio media vuelta y vio la espalda de su hermano._

Deseaba decirle que todo lo que tenía en sus manos, era para él.  
Quería decirle que, a pesar de ser un regalo realmente insignificante, todo esto fue comprado "con amor".  
Necesitaba con urgencia decirle: "Feliz cumpleaños".  
Ansiaba comentarle todo lo que sentía por él.

 _Pero nada de eso salió de su boca.  
Sólo dejo ir a su amado con el "corazón roto"._

 _Con toda aquella culpa que cargaba en su espalda, decidió regresar a la residencia y preparar todo aquello que tenía planeado._

 _Estando ya en la residencia, fue directamente a su habitación y dejo todo lo que había comprado en la mesa donde estudiaba._

 _Cambio su vestimenta a una más decente, trato de arreglar su cabello por su cuenta, ya que Louis no estaría en todo el día, y se maquillo como aprendió en esos tutoriales que vio en internet._

 _Al estar ya arreglada, tomo nuevamente lo que compro para dárselo a su hermano mayor. Tomo el elevador y fue al piso donde estaba el comedor._

 _Casualmente nadie estaría en casa este día, todos estarían ocupados por pendientes o simples salidas casuales, así que nadie le preguntaría la razón por la cual se ha vestido de esa manera._

 _La joven pensaba que su amado hermano regresaría pronto, pero no fue así._

 _Lo espero por mucho tiempo, más específicamente, por horas._

 _Ya era muy tarde, ya había anochecido, y el rubio todavía no regresaba a casa._

— ¿Dónde estará Ukyo-san?

 _Miraba su celular para ver la hora como lo hacía cada cinco minutos._

 _Eran las 23:50, sólo faltaba diez minutos para que el cumpleaños terminara._

 _Estando ya a punto de llorar por saber que había arruinado todo, escucho que las puertas del elevador se abrían y unos pasos se acercaban al comedor._

 _La castaña prende la vela que esta encima del pastel y se oculta en rincón para sorprender al rubio._

 _Cuando el rubio llego al comedor, la joven se acerca rápidamente al rubio, y con los brazos extendidos, dice algo que desde hace ya tiempo deseaba decirle._

— ¡Ukyo-san! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 _Este, al escucharla, dio media vuelta, y se encontró con una pequeña joven, dándole un pastel. Era el mismo pastel que había visto con anterioridad._

— Este pastel…

— _Baja la mirada._ — Estaba nerviosa porque no tenía nada preparado, me apresure para ir al centro comercial y comprarle todo esto, mentí al decirle que esto sería para un amigo… todo esto, es para Ukyo-san.

 _Ukyo se sorprendió ante las palabras de Ema.  
Todo ese "sufrimiento" que paso durante casi un día entero, había sido en vano. _

_Ese comportamiento extraño, esas escusas falsas, eran para darle una sorpresa.  
Una sorpresa solo para él. _

— Ema… — _Una de sus manos sostiene delicadamente la barbilla de la joven y la alza para ver su rostro._ — Gracias. — _Sonríe._

 _En ese momento, el corazón de los dos comenzó a latir de una manera acelerada._

 _No podían seguir reteniendo todos estos sentimientos de amor._

— Ukyo-san… debe apagar la vela… — _Antes de que el rubio hiciese lo que le pidió su amada, lo detuvo._ — Pero antes, debe pedir un deseo.

— ¿Un deseo?

— Si, puede pedir cualquier cosa.

 _Ukyo se quedo pensado un momento._

 _¿Qué podía pedir?_

 _Sonrío al saber que deseaba._

 _Cerró sus ojos y soplo a la vela; esta fue apagada._

— ¡Felicidades! — _Sonríe._ — Ahora, pruebe el pastel… me hubiese gustado haberlo preparada yo, pero por la falta de tiempo, tuve que comprarlo, lo siento.

— No te disculpes, de todas formas, agradezco que me hayas comprado uno.

 _Ema toma el tenedor y corta una pequeña parte, inserta el tenedor en aquel pedazo y lo acerca a la boca de Ukyo._

— Diga ¡ah!~

 _Ukyo comenzó a reír.  
Tomo la mano que sostenía el tenedor con el pedazo de pastel, y lo acerco a su boca para degustarlo.  
Esta acción hizo sonrojar a Ema. _

— Esta delicioso, gracias.

 _Ema no sabía en qué parte mirar para no observar al Ukyo._

 _Ukyo no tenía puesto su saco, su corbata estaba deshecha, y su camisa esta "semi-abierta"._

— Y… ¿Qué fue lo que pidió, Ukyo-san?

— Los deseos no se dicen, después no se hacen realidad.

— Es cierto… — _Ríe con nerviosismo._ — No lo recordaba.

— Me gustaría que mi deseo se cumpliera ahora mismo.

— ¿Ahora mismo?

— Cierra un momento tus ojos, por favor.

 _Ema estaba totalmente confundida, pero al final, termino obedeciendo la petición de Ukyo._

 _Cerró sus ojos y espero._

 _Ukyo tomo el plato donde estaba el pastel y lo dejo en la mesa._

 _Sus brazos recorrieron la cadera de Ema y acerco su cuerpo para estar sólo a pocos centímetros de distancia._

 _Los labios de Ukyo rozaron la piel suave de los labios de Ema. Poco a poco, aquel beso fue siendo correspondido. Tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de sus labios._

 _Terminando aquel beso, sus rostros se separaron para luego sonreír; se sentían felices de por fin demostrar el amor que tienen entre ellos._

 _Ema quito los anteojos del rostro de Ukyo.  
Sus manos acariciaron las mejillas ajenas.  
Una sonrisa algo picara aparecía en el rostro de Ema.  
Ukyo entendió el mensaje. _

_**El placer, es una droga del amor.**_

 _Otro beso fue dado, pero ahora, "exploraron" más sus labios; el beso era más provocativo que el anterior._

 _Fueron mordisqueando sus bocas para estremecer al otro.  
Una que otra vez, saboreaban sus labios con sus lenguas.  
Aquel beso, duro varios minutos. _

_Detuvieron aquel beso.  
Sus respiraciones eran agitadas._

Esa ansiedad, ese cosquilleo que recorría en sus cuerpos; eran capaces de sentir el calor del otro.  
Aquella calidez, esa agitada respiración; quemaba los labios de estos dos enamorados.

 _Sonrieron con timidez._

 _Ese beso.  
Nunca sería olvidado. _

— Te amo, Ukyo-san.

 _Ni mucho menos, olvidaría la confesión de su amada._

— Yo también te amo.

— Ukyo-san… ¿y lo qué iba a comprar en el centro comercial?

— ¡Oh!... eso… yo…

 _Era verdad lo que pensaba la castaña, la estaba siguiendo._

— Entiendo, no tienes porqué explicarme. — _Abraza al rubio._ — Sabes, eres algo malo mintiendo, Ukyo-san.

— Lo siento.

— Lamento haberlo hecho sentir mal, si note que estaba algo deprimido por todo lo que había hecho.

— No te preocupes, eso ha quedado en el pasado. — _Toma de nuevo el mentón de la castaña._ — Ahora, debemos escribir nuestro futuro, juntos.

 _La castaña asiente a lo comentado de su amado.  
Y, como si ya fuese una costumbre, se dieron otro beso lleno de amor. _

_Esos besos, serían una muestra genuina de su amor._

 _Aquellos besos que roban el alma e incitan al deseo, a la pasión, y el desenfreno._

 _Besos que sólo ellos conocerían._

 _Ya que causarían envidia de varias personas que desean besar los labios de la castaña, pero que sólo el rubio "cumpleañero", podía probarlos y tocarlos._

 _Esté era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida._

 _Y fue gracias, a su amada hermana._

 _Que, ahora, sería su compañera de vida._

 _ **-Te amo de una manera que nadie podría comparar-  
-Te amo como nadie podría hacerlo-  
-Te amo desde lo más profundo de mi ser-**_

 **-Te amo-**

 **-Y por ello-**

 **-Estaré a tu lado-**  
 **-Amándote con locura-**  
 **-Por siempre-**


End file.
